EP 1 273 686 A2 describes an opening cylinder with a re-detachable connecting device located between the core piece and the drive shaft so that the opening cylinder can be replaced easily and quickly and so the opening cylinder does not have to be completely disassembled. According to one embodiment, a clip- or latch-like connecting device is located between the tooth-set carrier and the core piece. However, EP 1 273 686 does not disclose the radial catching of the tooth set carrier by the core piece.
DE 102 36 992 A1 describes an opening cylinder for an open-end spinning device with a tooth-set carrier and a core piece. The core piece and the tooth-set carrier create a form-fitting connection with each other in the circumferential direction. As a result, the torque transfer from the core piece to the tooth-set carrier does not depend exclusively on axial holding forces. The publication therefore discloses adding a projecting part to the core piece to create the form-fitting connection in the circumferential direction with a corresponding recess of the tooth-set carrier. Clamping screws or a clip connection ensure the axial union between the core piece and the tooth-set carrier.